


шанс

by theochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmate AU, they are soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: “ты всё-таки меня нашел, даже с вероятностью меньше одного процента”.шоё дышит глубоко и шумно.“я нашёл бы тебя даже на другой планете”.тоору держит в объятиях весь свой мир.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru





	шанс

у ойкавы с самого детства огненно-рыжая прядка в волосах на макушке и совсем немного отличающаяся оттенком радужка левого глаза. его родный цвет - карий, с более холодным подтоном, в левом глазу сливается с теплым каштановым карим оттенком глаз его соулмейта.

мама шоё удивленно охает, когда замечает на затылке сына тёмную каштановую прядку, которая выбивается из пушистой рыжей копны волос. шоё долго рассматривает и сравнивает цвет своих глаз в зеркале. его родители улыбаются довольно, наблюдая за завороженным сыном.

тоору не прячет яркую курчавую прядь, которая выбивается из его собственных гладких, наоборот, она всегда на виду и сам тоору активно высматривает рыжеволосых в садике и школе. совсем скоро он понимает, что рыжих в японии очень мало. а потом он встречает его.

хинате сразу сказали, что ему будет очень сложно найти соулмейта. вот же повезло, что у него(а может быть у нее?) карие глаза и темные волосы, как и большинства людей. шоё лишь улыбается и верит в лучшее, потому что уверен, что его соулмейт точно его найдет. он же, как никак, рыжий.

тоору не встречает никого хоть отдаленно рыжего до выпускного класса. он приходит на матч с карасуно и застывает статуей при виде вьющихся ярко-рыжих волос по другую сторону сетки. когда “чиби-чан” оборачивается, на тоору смотрят глаза того же оттенка, что и его левая радужка.

шоё замечает рыжую прядь в волосах противника-старшеклассника лишь в самом конце матча. впервые в жизни он боится, что он может не понравиться своему соулмейту. особенно, если его соулмейтом окажется восхитительный ойкава тоору, давящий своей силой и превосходством на площадке.

тоору вылавливает его номер через иваизуми, который уже три года как встретил даичи, своего соулмейта. хаджиме понимающе улыбается уголком рта и тыкает ойкаву локтем в бок, когда отдает номер на клочке бумаги и выходит из раздевалки. тоору дрожащими руками печатает “привет”.

переписываться с шоё оказывается довольно просто, он постоянно шлёт селки и фотографии натсу, много смеётся во время видеозвонков и постоянно просит тоору помочь ему с домашкой. на корте они особо много не пересекаются, лишь кивают друг другу под взглядами ива-чана и даичи.

тоору приглашает шоё пойти с ним на вечеринку в честь выпускного, а тот недолго думая соглашается. ойкава завороженно наблюдает, как курчавые волосы блестят и двигаются, когда шоё кивает быстро-быстро. темную прядку на затылке центрального блокирующего тоору так и не заметил.

все знают, что прикосновения соулмейта к волосам приносят удовольствие, об этом учат еще в школе. тоору понимает, что они имели ввиду, когда прикасается к волосам шоё чтобы стряхнуть с его головы застрявшие в них конфетти. его руку будто пробивает слабым электрическим током.

целоваться с шоё ужасно приятно, особенно когда тоору может зарыться пальцами в его пушистые волосы, а сам шоё гладит его затылок. хината смеётся и улыбается так широко, что глаза становятся щелками, а ойкава не может сдержать ответной улыбки. 

“ты всё-таки меня нашел, даже с вероятностью меньше одного процента”. 

шоё дышит глубоко и шумно.

“я нашёл бы тебя даже на другой планете”.

тоору держит в объятиях весь свой мир.


End file.
